Hounds Of Beacon
by just chillin.killin
Summary: Like hounds in the night, we hunt down the evil of this world. That's what we do. That's who we are. Who are we, you ask? We are the Hounds of Beacon. Your welcome. NarutoxNeo JaunexPyrrha OCxBlake HunterNaruto StrongJaune Not overly OP Naruto and Jaune.
1. New offers

_**Hello fiction readers. My name is just and this is my newest story. Note before this starts, a lot of credit goes out to 'The Psycho Path 96' for giving out the Hounds of Beacon challenge and for being my beta for this story.**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC, Joe M. Young. **_

* * *

><p><em>Sirrea<em>

_Hotel_

_Indigo_

_Echo_

_Lima _

_Delta_

_We are the Hounds Of Justice, and we will seek out the evil of this world, and go through everyone in our paths because that's who we are. We... are... SHIELD!_

* * *

><p>"This is a stupid idea."<p>

"No, it's a brilliant idea, you just don't see it."

Three people stood on top of the roof of a tall building in center Vale. One was a man with SHORT blonde hair, wearing a black shirt, black pants, black vest, and black boots. On his hip is a sheath and the hilt of the sword being simple woven leather, and on the other side, there was some sort of metal stick.

The man on the right also has blonde hair, but with red highlights. He wore the same thing as the first, but had no sleeves. On his hip was an orange katana sheathe. The blade also was orange.

The final man on the left was wearing the same as the other two. He has brown, long hair and a very hairy chest.

"How is robbing a high security bank a good idea? We are wanted enough as is." The third man seemed to be arguing with the first, the second just sat there, grinning like a maniac looking at the stars.

"Listen Joe, I come up with the plans. You just bust down the door. "

The now named Joe just scoffed, "So you think that I'm only good for breaking things, is that it Jaune?"

Jaune turned to the third man, with a tired look, "Hey Naruto," the other blonde turned to him. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Naruto's face turned blank, and he said in a monotone voice, "I say we tie up all the guards, toss them in the woods and see if they are still alive in the morning," he smiled and turned back to the stars.

"See, Naruto thinks we should do it."

Joe sighed. "Okay, but how are we doing this?"

* * *

><p>"HOW IS THIS A GOOD PLAN!?" Joe shouted over the sounds of bullets and explosions going on outside the vault.<p>

It was a good plan. Since the night crew for the bank was shorthanded that night, Jaune and Naruto would silently take out the five guards quickly, and allow for Joe to break into the vault so they could take as much as they could carry, and be out of there before the police arrived. They did not take into account one thing.

"I FORGOT THAT THIS WAS JUNIORS TERRITORY!" Jaune shouted back to Joe.

As it would seem, Junior had sent a few men to rob the bank as well, and just so happened to come in guns blazing, while the three black clad men were in the process of stuffing duffel bags.

"I'M BURYING PEOPLE TONIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jaune took out the metal stick and it extended into a shield. The shield seemed to depict a three headed dog, with a short gun barrel coming out of the center heads mouth. Jaune ran out of cover, using the shield to deflect bullets. His pupils glowed for a second, and he smirked. Right when the goon's guns were out, he opened fire with his shield. Shot gun shells fell around him while goons fell left and right. He stopped after a second and charged, bringing his sword out of its hilt.

Once the bullets stopped, Naruto and Joe came out of cover and joined the fray. Joe went over to a group and spear tackled a guy, and was dog piled on by the surrounding goons. But it was futile, for Joe busted out, throwing henchmen everywhere, looking more muscular than normal while doing so.

Naruto flew out of the corner he was behind and systematically started to tear through the ranks of Junior's men. The odd part is that he wouldn't physically hit them. Only barely coming close to them, but they still went flying. He continued doing this till there was one left. Naruto walked up to him, leaned in, and stated, "This is the part where you run." The man turned around to run right into Jaune's shield, just as he finished knocking someone out with the pummel of his sword.

"Ah, I wanted to see him run." Naruto whined, and then smiled wickedly, "I like to give them a head START before I hunt them."

Jaune deadpanned at his fellow blonde. "You're having one of those days, aren't you?"

Joe joined them and they decided to leave, heading towards the front doors.

"We better hurry, police will be here soon." Jaune noted. The doors then burst open to reveal robotic sentry men with guns. They heard a hovercraft outside, and they knew the jig was up if they… No there it was the sound of militia troops were here too.

One of the sentry units decided to walk up to them. "Drop your weapons and put your hands up." It demanded.

Jaune looked to Joe and Naruto, and dropped his sword and shield, complying with the robot. Joe just simply put his hands up.

Naruto on the other hand just got crazed look on his face. Jaune noticed this and tried to calm his fellow blonde down. "Naruto, don't do anything. We can get out of this if you don't do anything rash."

The spiky blonde lowered himself into a crouch, like a toad about to leap. "Naruto, I swear if you do something stupid, I will curb stomp you," Jaune tried to reason with Naruto from doing something stupid.

"Don't bother, he's already gone," Joe stated.

And like that, Naruto was off.

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently on the ground handcuffed with Joe and Jaune, also handcuffed, kicking him. "I... Told… You… NO!" Jaune accentuated each word with a kick to the fallen blonde, Joe just following suite, not liking his teammate for getting them locked up. He always did take collateral damage to a different level than most were comfortable with.<p>

After all was said and done, the three were looking at lifetime sentences for damage to the city, not to mention the damages to both police and military forces. So here they were, stuck in an interrogation room, waiting for some officer to come in and tell them their fates. Well not really waiting. Hurting Naruto was doing wonders for them to kill time.

After another kick to his face, Jaune took a step back, panting from the exertion. 'We sure have been in here a while.' Jaune thought to himself. He looked to the door. 'It shouldn't take this long to decide what to do with us.' For a few seconds, his pupils brightened, and he turned to his teammates, "Look alive, we got company."

Joe got off of Naruto, leaving him a bloody mess on the floor. Just as he got up, an officer came in through the door. "You got a visitor." He timidly said. He had been their when the beaten blonde had gone on a rampage. To say he was scared of them was an understatement. He left the room, and in came a slender man. He was of average height, and looked like he just got done reading poems at the night club. He was also carrying a cup of, if the smell was anything to go by, very strong coffee.

He looked towards the downed member, and in a disinterested voice, he asked "Is he going to be alright?" They looked behind them to see Naruto moaning on the floor.

"Yeah he's fine."

That seemed to appease the well-dressed man. He noticed their restrained wrists and motioned for a guard to come in. He turned back to the three and asked, "If I get them to take off the cuffs, can I trust you not to try and run?"

The two conscious criminals looked towards each other, looking like they were having a conversation purely based on facial expressions and head gestures. After a few seconds they turned back to their visitor and Jaune replied, "Sure."

After the cuffs were off, the man motioned to the table that had three chairs and calmly asked them to sit. They walked towards the chairs, Joe lifting Naruto and placing him in the chair on the right, then sat on the left, with Jaune in between them. Their visitor sat down opposite of them.

"Can you tell me how three young men such as yourselves found it prudent to not only rob a bank, but also completely decimate and obliterate both a group of armed thugs and militia?" The question was asked with just the bare minimum of actual force, as if he didn't really care about the answer.

Jaune, as usual, was the one to speak for the group. "I don't know what you're talking about. We only stopped a robbery and were startled by the police. We just got caught in the moment."

The grey haired man pulled out a scroll. Pressing a few buttons, he set it down on the table and slid it towards the younger men. It was the security footage from the bank, showing them decimating Junior's men and some of Vale's finest. But that wasn't the bad part. It also showed them piling the money into bags, and they actually stopped before they attacked the police. In other words, they were screwed. "I'll ask a different question. Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"Why do you want to know?"

The man sat back in his chair, reaching into his coat and threw out a police file in front of them. Jaune took it into his hands. He opened it up, and it was about-

"The Shield," The man stated. "The Shield is a three man group known to wear black shirts, pants, and tactical vests. They are known to rob banks, sabotage police chases, and generally mocking military forces wherever they are. They were first seen in Atlas, then Vacuo, and then a year ago, in Vale. Highly skilled group, never actually caught." He said it like it came directly from the file. "What it doesn't say, is that the only money stolen from banks are from wealthy men that have multiple bank accounts and the orphanages in the area later get a heavy donation from an anonymous source, the officers they sabotage later turned out to be dirty, and the same goes to the military forces. It seems to me that wherever they go they do nothing but good."

Jaune stared at the man. It was obvious that he knew that they were the Shield. It was also obvious that he had no intention of throwing them in jail. That brought up a few questions. One of which is.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask someone their name without giving yours?" He said mockingly.

Jaune smirked, he liked this guy. "My name is Jaune," then Jaune gestured to his left. "The big guy's name is Joe M. Young," then Jaune gestured to his right. "And this is-"

"RAMEN!"

They all looked towards the beaten blonde. He seemed to be sleeping now before his outburst.

"…. Naruto Uzumaki," Jaune finished. He looked back to the interesting man. "And you are?"

"Ozpin," the man said.

"And what do you want?

Ozpin stood up and turned around. "What would you say if I told you that I could get you pardoned for all of your charges, and you can still do some good in the world?"

Jaune looked at his only conscious partner, and looked back. "I would ask what the catch is." And for the first time since coming into the room, Ozpin smiled.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did we agree to this," Naruto screamed at his two partners and they both shrugged their shoulders.<p>

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't gone psycho on us," Jaune replied back to his Lunatic companion in a annoyed tone.

"Shut up Jaune," Naruto retorted back.

"Hey knock it off you two, beside it could have been a lot worse," Joe said to his two friends as they looked at him. "It's either this or life in prison. Besides, none of us have ever been to school before. Should prove to be very interesting."

Naruto and Jaune looked at each other before they nodded and looked back at Joe.

"Good point," they both said at the same time.

And that is how Jaune, Joe, and Naruto found themselves on a hovercraft towards the most prestigious academy in Vale, Beacon Academy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOUNDS OF BEACON!<strong>_

**_After chapter challenge: If anyone can guess one of our hero's semblance, they will be mentioned in the next chapter._**

**_Till next time, I'm Just Chillin. Killin _**


	2. Of food and velvet cake

**Hello fanfiction readers!**

**I am absolutely amazed by the response this story has gotten in only 1 week. That being said, I want to take this time to tell everyone who reads this that I plan on updating every Wednesday.**

**And the shout outs I promised to those that guessed correctly on the last chapter challenge.**

**Ejammer, SuperTroll567, almightyironman, greyblueflames98.**

**Also, be sure to check out the Naruto/Sekirei crossover fic by greyblueflames98 called Legacy of the Mist Demon.**

**With that in mind, I would like to show the second chapter of…**

**Hounds Of Beacon**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my OC Joe M. Young**

* * *

><p>"<em>I<em>_ never thought I was a bad person. I just thought that I was the only good person living in a world of bad people until I metJoe and Jaune. That's when we decided to be the Hounds of Justice" – Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

><p>"So I say to the guy 'if you don't give me the banana, someone is going to be very unhappy, and it's not going to be us.' And that's how we all met."<p>

The Shield was talking to some of the new exchange students in order to pass the time. Jaune has just finished telling them a story, and would gladly say that he was enjoying himself. His two best friends were sitting on his side of the hover plane. The two students across from him were still chuckling.

The guy on the right has dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is also sage green and he has tattoos on his chest and around his neck. He is wearing a white and green asymmetrical long coat with his chest completely bare under it. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He is also wearing a pair of dark pants with a yellow belt.

The guy on the left has red hair that comes down over his right eye, with the left side of his head being shaved. He's wearing a green earring on his left ear, and has a red coat draped over the left side. On his right hand, he is wearing a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. He has on a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He's also wearing a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a slightly slanted gray belt.

After a few minutes, the two settled down, and they shared a comfortable silence. They were almost to Beacon.

Interrupting the silence, the man on the left asked, "Are you guys competing in the Vytal tournament?"

Joe was the one to answer, "Just Naruto. He always looks for a good challenge."

"Do you think we would live if I threw the pilot out of the plane? Cause I really want to find out."

Jaune deadpanned, "No."

"But why Jaune!?" Naruto whined. "You never let me do anything fun."

"The last time I let you have fun; you destroyed half of a tower in Atlas!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! Blame the security guards for hitting the structural supports."

"You were throwing them into those supports!"

"They were shooting at me!"

"Because you were eating that shit you call food during a robbery!"

Naruto looked at Jaune like he just kicked his puppy. "You take that back! Ramen is the food of the Gods!"

"More like the food of –"

"Enough!" Joe exclaimed. "Why do I always have to play peacekeeper between you two?"

They turned towards one another, before turning back to Joe, "Because you love us," the two blondes say at the same time.

The two strange haired men were just staring at the three man team, smiling in amusement. The five of them had been talking to each other for the past 4 hours, and based on all they heard, they weren't too surprised about the tower story. What they really enjoyed about the situation was the comradely being put on display in front of them. It reminded them a little of them and their own group dynamics when they were with their other 2 partners. The two partners that had gone to Beacon early to scout the competition.

The red haired one looked out the window, and turned to the trio. "Hey, were landing," He informed them.

The five all stood and headed for the exit hatch, chatting while doing so. As they stepped off the ship, Jaune turned towards the two strangers. "I hope that we see you guys again. Good luck in the tournament. With Naruto entering, you'll need it."

The green haired one just gave thumbs up, and replied with, "It's Naruto that needs the luck. See you around," they turned and started to head in the other direction.

The three black-clad friends stood there for a moment.

"… So, who wants to eat?" Joe asked.

"Man, now that you mention it, I'm starving." Jaune held his growling stomach.

"I hope they have ramen."

* * *

><p>It took them a while, but they were finally able to find the cafeteria. "You would think that they would have some type of directory, or give students maps of the place. The castle is huge." The whiskered blonde complained.<p>

Jaune took on a contemplative look, "We'll this is a school for future hunters. It would make sense that they should be able to find their way around the school by themselves."

"Whatever, let's just get some food. I want some bananas. And if you try to make a joke about that, Naruto, I'll start playing 'hide the ramen' with you again."

They arrived at the doors to see a bunch of students running from the doors, except for two. One has a tanned skin tone, spiky blonde locks and brown eyes. He is wearing an open white dress shirt, and blue shorts that barely come down past his knees. In his pockets, there are two red stick like objects. He looked into the cafeteria with a look of amazement.

The other teenage boy has tan skin, having dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is done in an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and a black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. He also wears black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead. He was looking into the cafeteria with anxiety.

The three former criminals decided to look inside to see what the commotion was all about, and what they saw could only be described as a food fight of epic proportions.

A girl with long, beautiful blonde hair was smacking a guy with black hair and a pink streak into the ground with what appeared to be turkey gloves.

As she came back down, she charged towards a girl with orange hair with a pole that had a melon attached to at the end of it, making it look like she was carrying a hammer. They met at the middle of the room. The blonde girl threw an over the head haymaker, while the orange haired girl swung her hammer upwards. The hammer reached first, and sent the blonde flying through the ceiling.

The debris came falling down, and a long haired brunette jumped out of the way, picking up a long sausage link, using it like a whip. She swung the link, connecting it with the orange haired girl. She was sent flying back into a soda vending machine. She immediately got back up; throwing the cans of soda that fell out while doing so.

The brunette dodged accordingly, until a red haired girl that had been on the ground earlier had started to use some type of semblance to make all the soda cans, numbering into the hundreds, fly at the girl. She didn't stand a chance.

After she crashed into a wall, another girl stood up. She was also a brunette, but she has short hair, and is wearing a red, hooded cape. She looked determined before she sped off, seeming to disappear to the untrained eye. She speed through the dining room, her draft picking up all the food and drinks with her, before she started to run right at the four people standing next to each other. As she ran past her enemies, the draft also picked them up, sending them flying into the wall that she had just stopped short of, the force of her speed causing cracks to appear. She jumped up right before all the debris came barreling towards the group. Needless to say, she won the fight.

"Wow. This place is great right!?" The monkey faunus to their left exclaimed, his buddy having been covered with food and drinks and not looking amused. Before He could reply, an irate looking woman came in, looking down right murderous. She pulled out a riding crop, and that's where Joe said to his two friends, "Let's get out of here, before we get caught in the blame." They both nodded their heads, and as they were leaving, Jaune looked back towards the gang of kids that had just finished the greatest food fight ever, more specifically, the short haired blonde girl standing next to the red head.

She looks so much like Jenny, but it can't be. She would never let her join a combat school. Jaune thought, before jogging to catch up with his team.

After getting some food from the kitchen the three decided it would be a good idea to try and find their dorms so they could get settled in. They wandered the grounds, hopelessly lost until they came across something rather off putting. Of them there appeared to be a group of bullies pulling on a rabbit faunus ears, something that one of them would not stand for.

"Hey!" Joe called out as he stormed up to the group. "Leave her alone!" Three of the four stepped up to him, the fourth staying behind them.

The big guy in the back, the apparent leader, smirked at Joe. "Or what, going to call a teacher? How about you go back to the jungle and climb some trees, Dexter." His group laughed, apparently finding it funny.

Before Joe could unleash his furry, the same teacher that walked in on the food fight earlier came up to them. "Is there a problem here, boys?"

"No miss Goodwitch, no problems here." The big guy nervously lied. The teacher obviously didn't believe him, but before she could call him out, Joe spoke up.

"We were actually talking about organizing a fight between me and his team."

"Well that sounds reasonable. Tomorrow in my class, around 4 PM, Team CRDL VS team shield. Now that that's out-"

"I was actually thinking of a 1 on 4 situation. I haven't given out a good beat down in a while.

The spectacle wearing teacher looked up at the new student in shock. "Are you sure, you will be at a severe disadvantage."

"Positive, can't wait to kick your ass," Joe said as he looked at team CRDL. "I'll see ya there pansy there and also, bring your balls with you."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me back there." The timid voice of the rabbit faunus rang through the groups ears as they continued to walk around the campus.<p>

"Don't mention it," replied Jaune. "Thank you for showing us around the campus, Velvet. I don't know how long it would have taken us to find our dorms without you."

After Goodwitch set up the fight between Joe and CRDL, the trio left. Velvet, as they found out her name, offered to show them around as a way of repaying them, or more specifically, to thank Joe.

"I really don't like bullies. Thinking that they can do whatever they want." Joe was seething with anger, and it showed on Velvet's face. She was trying to override her instincts to flee from the danger he posed.

"I don't mind them that much, you get used to it after a while. I just don't like my ears getting pulled on."

"Well you shouldn't have to mind it at all. How do guys like that even get into a school like this?"

It was Naruto who answered, "To help with character growth throughout the series."

"What?"

"It was because their families are rich snob."

"Well, here is the dorm building." Velvet motioned to the building in front of them. The hall inside had several doors. "I look forward to watching you fight tomorrow." She said while looking at the ground.

Joe moved his hand to her chin and tilted it so she was looking at him, and told her gently, "If anybody else bothers you, come tell me. I'll set em straight for you."

Giving a small smile, she looked back down at the ground, nodding her head in reply before leaving.

"Say Jaune," Joe said to Jaune who looked at him. "Can you time how long I beat the living crap out of them?"

"Sure bro," Jaune replied with a smirk. "But I say in less than a minute."

"Can you rip their spines out of their body," Naruto said with a sadistic smile.

Both Jaune and Joe gave Naruto a deadpan look and said at the same time. "No."

"Aww, your no fun Joe."

With that the three went inside the dorm hall and getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ!<strong>

**I have decided to add backstory segments at the end of each chapter to show you why the guys are the way they are. First one, Naruto focused.**

_The village of Konoha was located between Vacuo and Vale, though they were getting ready to move. There were signs that a bunch of Grimm were going to be calling the place home in a few weeks, so to avoid them, the village elders had decided to pack up and move out. It was a peaceful _village_ to say the least, except for the occasional Grimm trying to destroy the place. They were usually killed by either Minato or Kushina, the only two hunters in the village. They were teaching their son how to be a hunter as well so that he could take their place as village protector when he grew up._

_A young Naruto was playing out in the yard. Kushina would normally be with him, going over how to wield a _katana_, but apparently Minato was having trouble with a small disturbance out on the _boarder_ of their small village._

_Naruto was currently playing with the small animals that would come by the family hut that sat just outside the village. Nobody could dispute that the Uzumaki's liked their privacy. The _deer that had ventured into the territory_ were running from Naruto as he tried to play tag with them. He was going to miss them when the village began their migration, but he was willing to make the most of it right now. "I'm going to get you!" He called out to the deer. He was headed closer to the village, and just before he caught the deer, he heard a horrible scream._

_The whiskered blonde turned towards the village right before a large explosion went off. He felt the shock wave hit _him,_ and flew to his back. Moments later, he was shook awake by his mother. She was on the ground, having apparently crawled over to him. She didn't look too good. She had cuts all along her right arm, her left having a single large gash that went from her shoulder down to her elbow. She was missing her left leg. Despite that, she was smiling towards Naruto, trying to keep him calm._

_"Naruto, I want you to listen to me. Don't interrupt," Naruto nodded his head, showing that he understood her. "I want you to run. Head North of here. Don't look back. I'll try to distract them, and give you a head start. Keep running. Don't stop until you hit civilization."_

_There was a crash, and they both turned towards the sound. It was Minato getting thrown around by someone. He was wearing a black cloak, with a red cloud design. He was tall, and all features were _covered by_ his hood. He didn't seem to notice the mother and son talking, focusing solely on Minato, who came flying back at him, punching him square in the face and sending him flying away. The older blonde also didn't look good. He was favoring his right leg, and his right arm hung limply at his side._

_Kushina quickly turned back to her son, looking a bit frightened. "You have to hurry. Your father can't hold them off for much longer." She reached her hip and unwrapped her _katana_ and it's sheathed from her hip. "Here, take Kurama. He'll protect you." She handed the weapon to her son, tears falling down his face._

_"What about you and dad? Will you be ok?"_

_Kushina coughed up a little bit of blood. "I don't think so, Naruto. But that's ok. I have no regrets, and I don't think your father has any either. Now go, before they get you too."_

_Naruto didn't want to go, but knew better than to argue with his mother. And so he ran._

_What he didn't know was that he wouldn't see civilization for a long time._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like the chapter, tell me what you think in the reviews. I will take all forms of criticism with an open mind, and I will ignore all flames. All you have to do is read my profile to know what I think of them.<strong>

**After Chapter Challenge: Name the type of faunus my OC Joe is, and what Disney movie inspired him.**

**OR**

**Name the two on the plane that were talking to the gang.**

**Until next time, I'm just chillin, killin.**


	3. What the Hell

**I am incredibly sorry for the delay, I am having one hell of a time adjusting. I just resumed classes at college, and I am trying to make sure the quality of this story is good.**

**Here are the people who completed the last challenge: John. b, , awesomeguy, great zero, and vitojoseph. Thank you for getting the reference. For those of you who don't know by now, Scarlett and Sage are going to play a more vital roll in the story, and Joe is a gorilla faunus based off the live Disney movie: "Mighty Joe Young." It is my favorite Disney movie.**

**A special thank you to ThePsychoPath96 for helping me with this story, and also to those of you who think this is an amazing story. I am going to come out and say that the characters are based off the wrestling trio the Shield, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns. That doesn't mean the fight scenes and personality traits are going to be 100 % wwe. This is a RWBY/Naruto crossover first and foremost. That being said, hand to hand combat will be based on the wwe characters, and I will bring in one more group from the franchise. **

**I would like to say that I wanted to do more with this chapter, but I also didn't want to over think things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Naruto, or WWE. I just happen to be a big fan of all three. **

**Now, without anything further to discuss, chapter three begins, now.**

_"What do we know about injustice? We don't just know about injustice, we lived through it, all three of us have lived through injustice, and we became the Hounds of Justice to stop the injustice within this hellhole of a world."_- Jaune Arc

* * *

><p>As the last class of the day passed, Professor Glynda Goodwitch had called all students from 1st year and 4th year to come to the arena and watch the fights from some of the new students, who are said to be very skilled and talented. Team CRDL were already at the arena with their weapons in hands already getting ready to face Joe.<p>

On top of the stands in an area where none of the students realize that the Shield were standing there, was Joe, taping his hands with black joint tape as he prepared for his fight.

"So how long you think it'll be for you to take them out Joe?" Jaune asked friend.

"Probably in a minute but I want to toy with that orange haired jackass first so might take 3-4 minutes," Joe replied as he punched his fists together, finished with his preparation.

"Really man," Naruto said as he is also taping his hands. "Why toy with them, just finish them off quickly and so me and Jaune can fight."

"I would usually do that but an asshole like him needs to be taught a lesson."

As both Naruto and Jaune shared a look with each other and nodded and turn back to Joe.

"Oh right man its your call Joe," Jaune said to his friend.

Joe turned to Jaune, "Have you decided on who your going to fight?"

"I managed to find a team in their first year that could make us go to level 2. Team RWBY should be quite fun to fight."

"That's good. I only wish I could get that kind of challenge."

"Enough talking, Joe get down there and show them that if you provoke the hound," Jaune paused for a moment then pointed to his teeth. "You get the teeth!"

"Your damn right Jaune, time for me to kick some asshole ass," Joe said in determination as he put on a face mask which has a skeletal mouth design with sharp teeth and fangs. Joe then began to walk down to the arena to face team CRDL.

Isolated in a corner of the stands sat a dangerous Fall who has black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress.

Her teammates who is Emerald Sustrai has green hair and red eyes with dark skin that wears a intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt along with white shorts decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth.

And the third member Mercury Black who is a well-built man with gray eyes and hair that is partially slicked back and unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket.

"Holy Shit!" Emerald exclaimed. "Thats a member of the Shield!"

"Wait you mean crazy extremist Shield?" Mercury said as he saw Joe walked through the entrance to the gladiatorial arena with still a shock expression on his face.

"No doubt about it, and if one of them is here, the rest are sure to be somewhere close." Emerald replied.

"This complicates things," Mercury said as he watched Joe still walking to the arena.

"Relax you two," Cinder replied. "They won't know anything about our plans. All we have to do is avoid them and not provoke them, and we won't have to worry about a thing," She took on a contemplative face, then added, "Just to be sure, I want you to observe the matches carefully. If we do have to fight them, I don't want there to be any surprises for us."

"Your right boss. I guess I could just sit back and watch the show. After all, the Shield is known for being ruthless," Mercury said to Cinder.

On the other side of the arena style classroom sat team RWBY. The leader of the team, Ruby Rose as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak.

Next to her was her sister Yang Xiao Long who has blonde hair and violet eyes and wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart.

In the seats below them were their respective partners. Weiss Schnee who has white hair with blue eyes and wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

And lastly is Blake Belladonna has black wavy hair with amber eyes and wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest with black shorts.

The two sisters seemed to be excited about the upcoming fight. They had heard that the challenger for the fight had requested that he have a four on one handicap, so that must have meant that he was skilled, their teammates on the other hand.

"I can't believe Professor Ozpin would let a criminal like that in! The quality of this schools student body is starting to go down the drain," Weiss seethed.

"What do you mean by criminal, Weiss?" A naïve Ruby questioned, "Sure he looks mean, but I'll bet he is a great guy once you get to know him."

"I'd like to be his prison guard," the blonde beauty joked. "That guy is hotter than most of the guys here in Beacon."

"That 'hot guy' is a member of the Shield," was the sharp reply from the heiress. "You can tell from the mask that he's wearing. Those guys are nothing but a bunch of thieves and terrorists! One of them destroyed a Schnee tower devoted to storing dust for Hunters and Huntresses!" Weiss yelled. "Not to mention that those three have purposefully attacked my father!"

"Careful who you insult, Weiss. I was a member of an extremist group," The ninja huntress commented, but she didn't seem to fully be focused on her teammates. _'Why is he here?'_ That was running through the mind of the disguised fanaus. _'I haven't seen him in so long. I always wondered why he left. I'll talk to him after the fight.'_

"You okay, Blake?" Yang asked her partner. "You seem distracted."

"I know that Shield member. I tried to recruit him to the White Fang. He's a gorilla fanaus. He refused because he thought that the White Fang was too narrow viewed, stuck on all the negatives of fanaus human relations and never any of the positives. I wish I listened to him sooner. I'll ask him what he's doing here after the fight."

_"Also you have a lot of explaining to do Young, you owe me that much after our last encounter,"_ Blake thought as she watched Joe finally reach down to the arena.

"Yang, Ruby you better watch carefully, Joe is known to be physically strong and skilled, it's going to be interesting," Blake said to her teammates and turned her attention back to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>~Arena~<strong>

As Joe finally reached the arena with team CRDL from the opposite site of the arena with Professor Goodwitch there at the center, Joe got to his position and took off his mask getting ready for the fight.

"So now that Mr. Young is here now we can begin," Professor Goodwitch announced. "Mr. Young are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked and Joe nodded and she turned to team CRDL who also nodded before she said anything. "Well now you may begin," she said as she got out of the arena.

Team CRDL walked up to Joe until it reached face to face close up.

"Any last words before we humiliate you in front of everyone here?" Cardin asked with a smug grin on his face.

"I'll give you one chance," Joe told them. "Apologize to Velvet, and I'll let you keep your teeth."

This caused the other three to laugh. "There are four of us and one of you gorilla boy, what are you going to do about it," Cardin said arrogantly with his teammates.

Joe looked around and then looked back at Cardin. "I going to kick your ass."

With that Joe punched Cardin in the face with the force of a freight train and knocked him down. The other three members tried to get him but Joe jumped back created distance between them, as he saw two of them charging up at him and he ran forward and jumped, kicking both in the chin. They went flying back and slammed through the wall.

_Two down._

Dove came up behind Joe, fully intent on ending the fight with a strong blow, but just as he got close, Joe turned around, smiling. "Hi."

The last thing Dove saw before loosing consciousness was a elbow coming at him.

_Three down._

After Joe took care of the 3 members of CRDL, Cardin began to get back on his feet and looked around only to see his teammates knocked out and Joe standing tall without a scratch on him and now looking at Joe in fear as he trembled.

"C'mon pretty boy hit me," Joe said as he saw Cardin rushed to him hit him on the shoulder with his mace but it didn't do anything.

"That all you got, c'mon hit me again," Joe shouted again and Cardin decided to drop his mace and punch him in the face but did nothing.

A screaming pain came from Cardin as white hot pain shot through his hand. It was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>In Stands with RWBY<strong>

"What just happened?" Ruby asked.

"He just stood there." Her sister responed, also confused.

Blake was the one with the explination. "It's his semblance. He can control the density of his bone structure. Hitting him is like trying to break a rock with a pebble."

* * *

><p>Joe roared in front of Cardin and in one fluid motion jumped up and kicked Cardin in the chest, sending him flying, and came down in a kneel with his left fist touching the ground and waiting for Cardin to get up. As Cardin got up to his feet Joe run up to him jumped in the air and superman punched him in the face, knocking a few of his teeth out.<p>

As Joe looked at the screen above him that showed that he was the victor in about 3 minutes of defeating team CRDL.

**~In the stand~**

"Told you he would beat them in no time," Jaune said as he observed the fight as Jaune beat on his gloves.

"Could have been better, he shouldn't have wasted time on these assholes," Naruto said as he observed the fight.

"Got that right, but still you got to love toying with your opponents," Jaune said.

"True, guess it's our turn now bro."

"Yep," Jaune replied as they both put on their face masks and Naruto put his hood up as they walked down to the arena.

"Oh you got to be kidding me now! All three of them are here," Mercury said as he observed them walking down.

"This really complicates things even more, we have to be extremely careful now especially around those two, I heard what they did to Ironwood, the White Fang and Roman's men with their hands a year ago was like a bull in a china shop," Cinder said as both her teammate nodded on being cautious around those two as they turned their attention back to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at the arena~<strong>

As Jaune and Naruto reached the arena, Jaune took his mask off and Naruto took his hood down but kept the mask on as they headed towards Joe.

"You know you could have finished them quicker then 3 minutes Joe," Naruto said as fist pump with Joe and looked at the fallen team.

"Yeah your right but I wanted to give them a show," Joe replied as both his teammate nodded then Joe looked at Cardin in the face.

"I would say more stuff to you asshole but I'll let my friend do the talking for me," Joe said as Naruto went up to the fallen Cardin sat next to him on the ground and put him in a head lock.

"Listen up asshole and listen good, you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. If you or your ass wipes of friends mess with Velvet or any Faunus again then I'm personally going to rip your balls out and shaved it down your throat, you understand me boy," Naruto said as he threatened Cardin who nodded in fear.

"What was that I didn't hear," Naruto said as he tightened the hold.

"Yes sir please don't hurt me!" Cardin replied quickly in fear and Jaune decided that was enough before it gets out of hands.

"OK Naruto that's enough, I think the asshole got the message," Jaune said turning his attention to Cardin himself. "Hold him down for me." He took a few steps back before running back to Cardin and stomped his face to the ground, forcing Cardin into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the stand~<strong>

"Damn they can be vicious," Coco said as she observed the fight.

"Did they have to be that violent, especially when Jaune stomped him in the head," Velvet said as she watch the interaction.

"Hey that boy and his team deserved it for bullying you Velvet and I'm still pissed that you didn't come to us for help, beside you got to be glad to have all three of them as your friends instead of your enemy."

"I guess."

"What do you think Fox?" Coco asked but didn't get a response. "Fox?" as she turned to her teammate to only see him looking at the arena in shock.

"Holy shit that's the Shield!" Fox shouted getting his teammates and the people around him to look at him.

"You know them?"

"Haven't you been watching the news or hearing their names in the street?" Fox asked his teammates as the shook their head and curious on whom these guys are including Yatsuhashi and the people around them to look at Fox to find out who they are.

"I don't know their names but they are a three man team called the Shield where they are known to wear black sleeveless shirts, pants, and tactical vests and even a skull mask. They are known to rob banks, sabotage police chases, and generally mocking military forces wherever they are. And the thing is, anyone they put in front of the Shield they have beaten and decimated including the high ranking White Fang members, Roman Torchwick and his men, the Schnee industry, and even high level military forces. They're known to be brutal and ruthless,"Fox explained which got everyone around with wide eyes and the revelation he just revealed.

"Wait your telling me that those three are wanted criminals," Coco said in shock.

"They maybe wanted criminals, but they have earned the respect of good people and Faunus around the world including me and few others here in Beacon," Fox said with admiration and respect but got his teammate and others confused.

"Why would they earn their respect if they are criminals?"

"Because for one they are not racist to Faunus where they protected Faunus from racist people but that's not the only thing they did, they also knocked out the head of the Schnee family, the money they stolen from banks are from wealthy men like the Schnee family or corrupt businesses. No one knows what they did with the money, but rumor is they give it to orphanages. They also catch cops and military personnel who aredirty and exposed them for who they are. Their methods are still questionable but still it was a good thing even if it was brutal."

After Fox finish explaining to his team and the people around, they have also earned their respect but more importantly Velvets as she saw a group of three that stood up for her people, and was glad that she became friends with them. As everyone turned their attention back to the arena and looking forward to the next fight.

* * *

><p><strong>~Arena~<strong>

"Mr Arc was that really necessary!" Professor Goodwitch scolding Jaune for stomping Cardin in the head.

"Yes I did, it was either me or Naruto does it and plus it would be a disaster if Naruto handled it, trust me on that," Jaune reassured to the professor and it was true that if you let Naruto handle it, well let's just say that Cardin would be experiencing something was then a curb stomp to the head.

"Nevertheless Mr. Arc we don't do what you did when you were criminals in the street, however since this your first day this your first and only warning, you understand me Mr. Arc!"

Jaune just rolled his eyes back at her and he doesn't want trouble with her so then he answered, "Crystal Professor."

"Good, now have you decided who you want to fight for your demonstration?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she used her semblance to move the fallen team CRDL aside to clear the arena.

"Team RWBY."

The blonde teacher turned to the rest of the class, "Will team RWBY please come down. You are being challenged."

"Well someone is in the dog house," Joe said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>~Stand~<strong>

"Yes now I can get my hands on those hooligans," Weiss shouted as she walked down the arena to confront the two members.

"Should we stop her from doing something rash?" Ruby asked Blake and Yang.

"Nah just let her go sis, she's not that stupid to rush into a fight like that," Yang reassured Ruby.

"Still these are no ordinarily opponents; they will be the toughest we will ever fight. So when we face those two, be carefully OK. I don't know their semblances. Joe never let me see them fight," Blake said to her teammates. "

"Oh, are you worried your boyfriends team won't approve of you?" Yang teased her partner. Blake blushed, and continued to walk down to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>~Arena~<strong>

"So we are going to face four girls in this fight, troublesome," Jaune noted as he observed who was going down the stairs and saw a white haired girl coming down the stairs. "Oh look we are going to be facing Weiss Schnee in this fight, she probably wants our heads for what we did to her father and not to mention we stole from them and destroyed their tower."

"Weiss Schnee?" Naruto asked as if he doesn't know. "Who is she?"

Both Joe and Jaune gave Naruto a deadpanned look.

"You're joking right?" Joe asked and Naruto shook his head. "Naruto remember the tower in Atlas you destroyed, and were later confronted by the owner and his security bots?"

Naruto thought for a minute and then remembered. "Oh you mean the guy we triple power bombed?"

"Yep thats the guy and the girl there is his daughter."

"OK, wonder if she's still pissed about that?"

"Oh she definitely is bro. If not at you, then at me," Joe replied as he saw the members of team RWBY and notice one Cat Faunus coming down the stairs. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"What is it Joe?" Jaune asked.

"See that girl in black?" Joe pointed to Blake and they both nodded. "She's my ex-girlfriend," Joe pointed out surprising both his friends.

"What?!" They both shouted.

"Yeah, yeah she was, her name is Blake and she was a Cat Faunus I used to date and taking by that she is in Beacon now, she's probably left the White Fang."

"Wait was this the same kitty cat that you always talked about?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Yep that's the one."

"The one who-"

"Yep"

"Yikes Joe," Naruto as Naruto looked up and he saw two familiar people he recognized in his past. "Oh damn it why!"

"What is it now?"

"Remember when I mention my god sister to you two," Naruto asked and both once again nodded. "The red head is named Ruby Rose and the blonde is named Yang Xiao Long and they are my God-sisters," Naruto revealed as both Jaune and Joe were surprised and Jaune decided to ask something.

"OK let's take a step back here, were not just facing the heiress of the company that we always robbed and humiliated, but also your God-sisters Naruto and also your ex-girlfriend Joe, tell me if that is all," Jaune asked or pleading if that was all and looked a bit frustrated.

Joe and Naruto shared a look and Joe was the one who answered. "Yeah Jaune, that's pretty much it."

Jaune took a deep breath and looked back at his teammates and asked, "Are you going to hold back against them, Naruto?"

"No. Knowing them, they'll hate me if I do."

"Good, then let's get ready." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well you two good luck in your fight, I'm going to go get a good view," Joe said to his friends as he fist pumped with both of them and then headed back up to the stands but stopped as he was now face to face with Blake as the two shared a look.

"It's good to see you again Blake," Joe simply said as he looked away and headed back to his dorm.

"Joe..." Blake muttered quietly. She was hopping to at least have a quick conversation, but it looked like he was rushing to avoid her.

"Blake c'mon, you can catch up with him later, now we have to fight his two friends down here," Yang shouted to her partner and Blake looked at Joe one more time before heading down.

As Team RWBY reached the arena Goodwitch returned back to the stage.

"Now let's get on with the final fight of the day, are both teams ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked as both teams nodded. "Well you may now begin," As she announced and left the arena.

The two teams stared at each other for a while and before anyone could make a move Weiss decided to charge first at Jaune and try to jab him with Myrtenaster only for him to move back and dodge every single jap from her weapons as they go on.

"I'll go help Weiss, you two can take on road kill here," Ruby ordered as she used her speed to catch to Weiss to support her. As both Blake and Yang are now staring at Naruto who was staring back at them and them spoke.

"So you're the kitty cat that Joe used to date," Naruto said towards Blake who blushed in response.

"Wh-wh-what!" Blake muttered in response and Yang in response looked at Blake with a cheshire grin.

"Oh what's this; you and gorilla boy were once an item? I was joking around, but good for you."

Blake in response who looked redder then before looked away from Yang. But Naruto decided to say something that got her attention.

"Look you can picture dirty thoughts of you and Joe naked later on but right now I'm itching for a fight so c'mon kitty cat, come at me," Naruto as he got into a fighting stance.

Blake now looked at Naruto with a redder face but not of embarrassment, but of anger as she grabbed Gambol Shroud with both blade and sheathe on both hands and dashed towards Naruto trying to hit and he just dodge the initial strike and jumped back avoid the stab that came next. She charged as she used her semblance to create shadow clones and strike Naruto from behind while he was dodging her.

She was getting frustrated on trying to land a hit and keep missing. When she was close to Naruto, she was about to get a head shot on Naruto's head, but Naruto ducked out of the way and when Blake turned around, Naruto kicked her in the gut as she dropped her weapons bending over holding her stomach. Naruto took the opportunity to grab Blake in a front headlock, under hooked both her arms and dropped to the ground performing a Double-Arm DDT to Blake temporarily taking her out.

As Naruto got back up back to his feet, he saw Yang charging towards him attempting punch him with her Gauntlets, Ember Celia. Naruto once again dodged each punch, keeping distance so he wouldn't get caught off guard.

After parrying a right hook, he stopped completely and when she thought that she got him, Naruto did a quick side step, and kneed her to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Naruto went behind her, hold her hold in a side headlock as he moved back a bit and dropping down forward with Naruto still holding Yang as he planted her head first into the ground.

"Well Yang is out and the kitty cat is temporarily out, let's see how Jaune is doing," Naruto said to himself as he looked at Jaune who is still dodging Ruby and Weiss combined strikes and it seems that they haven't even landed a hit. "Need some support man with the kids?"

As Jaune dodge a strike from Weiss as he back flipped backwards to create some distance between him and Ruby and Weiss.

"Nah I got this bro, be over soon," Jaune answered back to Naruto.

"You seem be confident that you can beat me and my partner here," Weiss thought that Jaune was underestimating her and Ruby.

"That's because I can," Jaune replied back.

"Isn't that arrogant of you Mr. _Architect_?"

"It's not arrogance if you can't back it up Ms. Schnee."

"So you're polite but that's not going to get you out from my wrath after what you did to the Schnee tower in Atlas and my father."

"Hey your father came at us first and we were defending ourselves, not to mention that the tower was his fault," Jaune said as he pointed at Naruto, who just grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

"Regardless your team was responsible for what happened and shall pay the price for messing with a Schnee."

"Well I'll just say this; you have more balls then your father right now Ice Queen."

"That does it," Weiss screamed as she used her semblance to create a glyph to give her an extra at top speed to strike Jaune down only for him to bring his foot up so Weiss would hit herself chin.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted as she dashed towards and tried to strike him with her Scythe, Crescent Rose but he moved aside as the scythe hit the ground stuck to it.

"You look too young to be in Beacon you know," Jaune said.

"Hey! I not that young, I only two years younger that's all," Ruby said has she puffed up her cheeks.

"Whatever you say kid, well I guess it's time to finish."

"What do you mean..." Ruby didn't get the chance to finish as Jaune held her in a three-quarter face lock and jumped backwards and performing a back flip in the air, and landing with her face down.

As Jaune got up and saw that Weiss was getting back to her feet, he ran up to her and forced her face to the ground, knocking her out.

At the same time, Ruby and Blake got back on their feet and looked around and saw both their partners knocked out and saw both Naruto and Jaune together getting ready to attack again but Jaune said to them.

"You can either surrender now or be knocked out like your friends, your call."

Ruby and Blake shared a look for a minute and Ruby looked at them. "We surrender."

With that the screen showed that Jaune and Naruto was the winner in 3 minutes and 30 seconds.

"Damn we are getting sloppy, thats it Naruto you going on a diet. You will be having ramen once a week," Jaune said as Naruto widen his eyes and got in front of Jaune.

"You are taking away my precious from me; beside you were the one that took the longest finishing off those two."

"OK fine you will not be going on a diet," Jaune rumbled.

Professor headed back to the arena and announced that they are the winner. As Blake and Ruby headed to their partners who managed to regain consciousness

"Well congratulations Naruto Uzumaki and Jaune Arc for your performance today and as well as Mr. Joe Young," Professor Goodwitch announced as both Naruto and Jaune headed back to their dorm as Naruto took off his mask revealing whisker marks on his both side of his face. But the announcement shocked the two sisters but also another blonde in the stands.

"Di-di-did she says Jaune Arc," said a girl with blonde neck length hair, blue eyes with a sleeveless black hoodie with armor over the hoodie. This was Jenny Arc the leader of team JNPR.

A boy with black hair with a magenta hair streak with magenta eye color and wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black was Lie Ren.

"Jenny, is he related to you in anyway?" Ren asked and was curious if she was related to the formal criminal since Professor Goodwitch announced he's name was Jaune Arc and Jenny replied with a nod.

"He's my twin brother, he ran away 7 years ago and I haven't seen him since until today," Jenny replied softy. "He left without saying goodbye. I think I was the one who drove him away."

A girl with red hair in a ponytail with green eyes in a top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns and bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt, this was Pyrrha Nikos.

"You know Jenny, I'm surprised that your brother is a member of the Shield, who would have guessed," Pyrrha said as she saw Jaune and Naruto walking up towards the exit with her cheeks red. "Not to mention he's cute." Pyrrha muttered quietly.

A girl with short orange hair turquoise eyes and wears some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom, this was Nora Valkyrie.

"Oh Ren did you see Jenny brother did those awesome moves on both Ruby and Weiss. First he kicked Weiss out of nowhere then he did an awesome ninja move on Ruby then did that awesome stomp on Weiss, it was just so awesome," Nora who was talking about Jaune performance against Weiss and Ruby.

"Yes Nora, it was quiet impressive," Ren replied but saw Jenny getting out her sit. "Where are you going Jenny?"

"I need to go talk to Jaune," Jenny said and was about to head there only to be grabbed by the arm by her partner Pyrrha. "Pyrrha what are doing, let me go!"

"Jenny he's not going anywhere, just let him take a break and rest and talk to him tomorrow," Pyrrha said with a soft voice and reassuring that her brother is not going anywhere.

"I guess but still," Jenny tried to go to Jaune but Pyrrha and Ren gave her this look to leave it. Jenny took a deep breathe. "Sorry but it's just my brother, I just miss him so much," Jenny said as tears formed in her eyes and was put into a hug by Pyrrha.

"There Jenny, there-there," Pyrrha said as she comforted Jenny.

Back at the arena as all 4 members of team RWBY are able to stand back on their feet but disappointed that they lost less than 4 minutes.

"I can't believe we lost," Weiss said in disappointment.

"What did you expect, they have real world applications experience." Blake responded, not liking the beating they got. Her nose still felt crushed.

As Blake and Weiss turned to Ruby and Yang who had this shock but somewhat joyful look on their face.

"Ruby, Yang you okay?" Blake asked with a tone of concern in her voice.

"He's alive," Ruby muttured with tears forming in her eyes.

"Who Ruby, whose alive?" Weiss asked with confusion in her voice.

"Our God-brother, he's alive," Yang said with a smile on her face as tears coming down from her eyes.

"Godbrother?" Both Blake and Weiss asked, still confused.

"The guy that beat me and you Blake," Yang revealed which shocked both Blake and Weiss. "When Professor Goodwitch announced the names and one of them was Naruto Uzumaki, at first I couldn't believe it but when he took off his mask, I saw those whiskers and there was no doubt that was Naruto."

"Wait, are you telling me that that Lunatic is your God-brother?!"

"Yep and I can't wait to talk to him and catch up as well," Ruby said with joy.

"OK you three can talk to them tomorrow but I want no part with interaction with the Shield, beside we should head back to our dorm and rest after that fight," Weiss said as her teammates nodded and headed back to their dorm and can't wait to talk to them tomorrow.

As Cinder and her team just sat there after witnessing the Shield defeat Team RWBY.

"After watching that, I don't want to know what they are like if they are not holding back," Mercury said as he finished watching the fight.

"Maybe we should get the Wyatt family to help us, they fought the Shield before," Emerald suggested.

"I am not going to work with a backwoods cult especially with that crazy nut job of a leader," Cinder dismissed that idea quickly. "C'mon let's go to our next class." Cinder ordered as they nodded got up and headed to their next class, with Cinder and her teammates decided to stay away from the side.

However, Team RWBY and JNPR will approach them tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Jaune Arc who was 10 years old was sitting in his room alone. He had always been alone. He may have a mom, dad and 8 sisters but only his mother and his twin sister Jenny seemed to ever have time for him. Until now.

He had asked his dad to train to be stronger every week since he was six years old, but his dad refused since he said that he isn't ready for his training and to wait tell he was ten. The big day finally came, and he was told that his father was instead going to train Jenny. The only person who knew his true desires. The person he trusted most in this world. He feels betrayed by his father and he realizes that this family he lives with has done nothing but hold him back.

The only ones that ever supported him was Jenny and his mother but Jaune knows that he will not achieve anything if he stays here. So he decided to run away and form his own path to be something that matters in this world. He will prove it to them all and prove that he will be the best one day.

"Remember once you do this, there's no turning back now," Jaune said to himself as he took a deep breath and he open his window, jumped over it with a bag on him and run away from the Arc manor and family.

**~1 hour later~**

"Jaune honey you there," Jaune mother said as she looked in the room but found nothing but a note on the bed and she picked it up and read it and covered her mouth with her hand with tears coming down her eyes and found out that her son runaway.

"Honey you OK?" As her husband came in and asked what's the matter only to receive a slap to the face.

"This is your fault you..thi-this is yo-your..." as she couldn't finished as she ran out of the room crying.

The husband was confused as he saw a letter and picked it up and read it.

**~Vale~**

As Jaune was walking in the city of Vale by himself.

"OK Jaune to prove that I can be strong and brave, your journey begins now," Jaune said to himself.

But was unaware that he will meet a whisker crazy hair blonde and a gorilla Faunus that will leave in impact to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter like the others. I really thought that I could do better on this, but this is the second week that I haven't posted, and I don't want to keep you guys in suspense. <strong>

**After chapter challenge:** **Who broke up with who? Blake, or Joe?**

**Until next time, I'm just .**


	4. sorry

I regret to inform you all that I will no longer be updating this story.

My former colleague the psycho path 96 will be taking over this story.

Once again, sorry.


End file.
